


Secrets

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Somewhere in between, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: A drabble for Jole (aka Aral's funeral from Jole's point of view). Because I can't stop thinking about it.





	Secrets

Their relationship was a secret, but it was never his secret alone.

He holds to that as he stands in self-imposed exile, reduced to a mere spectator while Cordelia lays the coil of her hair on the fire. There are strands of his hair inside that coil, strands she cut last night in the tense silence following their argument about where he would stand today. Now her offering hides his so both can burn together in front of everyone.

It's so very like her, to give him what he won't claim for himself. To abandon the argument without abandoning him.


End file.
